1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a docking charger for a hand held electronic device. More specifically, the invention relates to a docking charger configured to accommodate a hand held electronic device with and without its protective cover case fitted thereon. The invention also relates to a removable charger adapter for use in a base of a docking charger to allow a user to charge a hand held electronic device with and without its protective cover case fitted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various docking chargers have been used for charging hand held electronic devices. Typically, a hand held electronic device is directly received in a docking charger during the charging operation with the battery remaining in the hand held electronic device. For example, the docking charger can be formed with a recess, which is adapted to have a particular shape and size to accommodate a portion of the hand held electronic device to be charged.
Hand held electronic devices are typically used with a cover case for either protecting or decorating the hand held electronic device during its normal use. When charging such a hand held electronic device, a user often has to remove the cover case before placing the hand held electronic device inside the docking charger for charging the battery. After the charging operation is completed, the user then has to fit the cover case back onto the hand held electronic device. Such additional steps of removing and refitting the cover case cause inconvenience to the user each time when the hand held electronic device is to be charged.
In addition, existing docking chargers are formed for charging a particular type and model of hand held electronic device. When different types or models of hand held electronic devices are to be charged, multiple desktop chargers are to be provided, which can create a chaotic desktop arrangement.
The following description provides a docking charger that addresses the above mentioned inconvenience and simplifies the battery charging operation of various hand held electronic devices.